The Pokemon Fight Club
by Sleepy Lance
Summary: Here are the first couple chapters I have. More will be to come soon! It is about backstreet battling without refs, and just mean people. Check it out! (I'm not sure what rating to put it, it's just normal pokemon battling with a mean twist)


****

The Pokemon Fight Club

-Prologue-

This fic is about a night club, where people get together and have different pokemon battles. As of right now, there are four rivaling leagues in this club. The Shadow League, The Star League, The Monster Alliance, and the PFC Posse. These leagues are into so much rivalry, anything can happen. It's not just any old battling going on here.. And so I start........

-Chapter 1-

"And Hitmonlee gets thrown into the ropes by the over-powering Machamp." states the commentator. "Though this battle is just underway, and anything is still able to happen!"

"Machamp, now, use your secret Cross Chop fissure attack!" yelled the brute in the corner of the PFC Posse's side of the ring.

"Hitmonlee, counter it with a Rolling Hi Jump Kick combo I taught you!" yelled the sailor from The Star League corner.

"Machamp caught the Hitmonlee's foot, in mid-air, and held the Hitmonlee in mid-action. There is nothing the Hitmonlee do now! But wait..... the Hitmonlee started to spin so rapidly, the Machamp couldn't hold on for much longer. Machamp, fought back by pounding all four hands and stomping his feet on the ground. Nothing can be seen now besides rumbling of the arena. Dust and smoke have covered our eyesights. What will be the outcome?" commented the commentator.

The dust rolled away. and both pokemon lied on the ground, in a bad state.

"Machamp, I have trained you really hard. You can withtake your own fissure! Do it for me!" yelled the brute.

"Wait, Machamp is starting to arise from his position. He pushes himself up with all of his strength, and manages to win this battle!" yelled the commentator.

"I declare Machamp and his trainer Rocky the winners!" replied the ref.

The crowd poured in onto Rocky, just as Rocky managed to get Machamp back into his pokeball.

"Rocky, Rocky, Rocky!" they cheered.

An announcer came out onto the stage. Everyone started to go back to their seats.

"Eh hem," the announcer cleared his throat, "Congratulations to the new champion of The Pokemon Fight Club! He outwitted, and outbeat the old champion, as we know as Sailor Mikah."

Both Sailor Mikah, and Rocky walked up onto the stage. Sailor Mikah removed his belt, lifted high up into the air, and gave it to Rocky.

"Congratulations Rocky, you have superiorly beat me, and for that, I give this belt unto you, and your team of pokemon. Wear it with pride and dignity, for you will withhold your position until the next Tournament of the Best," exclaimed Sailor Mikah.

Mikah turned away from Rocky, and walked away from the arena slowly, taking the mob of his supporters with him. Rocky, brought down his belt from the air, and placed it around his waist. With joy, him and his supporters let out the PFC Posse cheer, and started to party.

-Chapter 2-

After the party, Rocky got a ride back to his house in a limousine. This was a treat from winning the Tournament of the Best. When Rocky got out of the limousine back at his house, a couple members of The Shadow League were waiting outside his house. The Shadow League was known for their strength in Psychic and Dark type pokemon.

"So, you think you're good champ?" stated the big man Al from The Shadow League. "Let's test your skills in a two vs. two battle with no ref. You'll never defeat me! We'll make the ante for this battle your nice shiny belt!"

Rocky shrugged Al off, and started to walk back to his house, but Al called out his Alakazam, which used a Psychic attack to stop Rocky from moving.

"You better battle, or I'll have my Alakazam battle you!" cracked Al.

"Fine, I accept," replied Rocky. "Go Sneasel!"

A short little pokemon popped out of his pokeball, and started to sneer at the Alakazam.

"You think your puny little pokemon can defeat my Alakazam?" questioned Al.

"Size ain't everything," answered Rocky.

Both pokemon started to stare down each other, and The Shadow League cheered on Al, as Rocky was by himself.

"Alakazam, start now with a Psychic attack," ordered Al.

"Sneasel, now, use a......." but before Rocky could finish, Al's Alakazam threw the Sneasel with his psychic powers into a pack of trash cans. "You alright Sneasel? Ok, good, now fight back with an Ice Beam!"

The Sneasel jumped out from under the cans and looked at the Alakazam. It's mouth opened, and an Icy whiteness started to form in it's mouth. Then, as quickly as the white shape formed, it blasted out at the Alakazam. But before the beam hit the Alakazam, Alakazam used a reflect attack, and shot it right back at the Sneasel, freezing it in dead motion.

"Sneasel, bite threw it with a Crunch attack!" ordered Rocky.

"When he breaks through, Ala, nail him hard with a Psybeam!" shouted Al.

Both pokemon did as they were told, and the Sneasel hit smack off the back of the alley wall, all dazed and confused. Sneasel knew about Alakazam's weakness, and dashed in with a Crunch attack. Alakazam saw this, and tried to hold the Sneasel off with a Psychic attack, but the Sneasel was so pumped up for the attack, nothing could effect his attack. Just before Sneasel hit the Alakazam, the Alakazam used a teleport and beamed behind the Sneasel using a Mega Kick attack. Sneasel, now seeing stars was fighting off Alakazam's confusion attack.

"Hold it right there!" everybody heard. Two cops were on their motorcycles, coming to break up this battle.

"Sneasel, return!" shouted Rocky. The Sneasel faded off in a red blurr back inside his pokeball, and the Alakazam teleported out of there. The Shadow League ran out of there, with the cops chasing them, but Rocky managed to take cover in a dumpster.

Chapter 3

When Rocky came out, the coast seemed clear. All that could be seen moving, were some bikers and cars outside on the road, and Rattata scurrying threw the back alley. As he walked out from the alley, a few of his PFC Posse buddies were ringing his doorbell. Over on the other side of the street, some Shadow League members were being hauled off by the cops.

"Heya guys!" exclaimed Rocky.

"Hey Rocky, we heard the cherrytops, and wanted to see if you were all right," said one of the posse members.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Rocky, "Hey, Link, didn't you make it far in the Tournament of the Best, too? I couldn't follow everyone else around, because I had my own troubles."

"Yeah, I made it to the quarter-finals, and then lost to Sailor Mikah," replied a broad man, that looked like he was in his middle twenties.

Just as Link finished making that statement, a cop walked over to the group recognizing Rocky as one of the men in the battle.

"Run!" shouted Rocky.

The gang members split up, all going different ways, but the cop only followed Rocky, and the other PFC Posse member Link. The cop threw out a pokeball, and a Growlithe appeared. The Growlithe was trained so well, it caught up to Link, and tackled him down.

"Run for yourself!" shouted Link.

The Growlithe continued to run, getting closer to Rocky every minute. At the end of the alley, Rocky could see another cop standing there. He knew he was doomed...... unless.......

"Ok, Gligar, go!" he shouted.

A wierd little pokemon with wings appeared from a pokeball, and Rocky hopped on it's back.

"Gligar, fly away, far from here. I'll tell you when to stop," he told the pokemon.

Gligar started to flap it's wings, but it didn't have enough time to clear the cop. They would collide. Then, Gligar thought of a quick plan, and started to nose dive. Rocky closed his eyes with fear, then everything around him went dark. He opened his eyes only to see nothing, but a black blurriness.

"What happened," he thought to himself. He reached down, and still felt Gligar. Then, as quick as it happened, light came upon them again, and Gligar took off up into the night sky. When Rocky looked down, he realized that Gligar used a Dig attack, and burrowed himself into the ground.

"Gligar, nice thinking, now fly to The Fight Club. I have to withhold my title in some battles."

Gligar landed at The Fighting Club, and the parking lot was almost dead. It was 4:00 AM in the morning, and many people were back home after the big battle. Rocky was nocturnal though, and would rather sleep during the day, and party at night.

He walked into the Club, and only a few people were training now. Right now, it looked like a gym, more than a club.

"Hey Marty!" Rocky called to the club owner.

"Hey Rocky, that was a sweet battle! Keep up the good work," replied Marty, the clubs owner.

It seemed like everybody knew him now. He was now one of the best in the club. There were only two people that were higher. They were Al, the leader of The Shadow League, and Salvador, the best trainer of all. He didn't belong to a league he was so good. Only a few people have ever beat him since his days of this club. He came from the Mandarin Isle, which is noted for their pokemon training. He also has the legendary pokemon, Houou. He never enters any tournaments though, and nobody quite understands that. Maybe he feels it's best to give somebody else the chance.

Rocky walked over to the small boxing rink where there was a Hitmonchan training against a Hitmonlee.

"Hey, Jim, wanna have a two on two battle?" Rocky asked the man that was training his pokemon.

"Sure," the man replied. "Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, good work, now return!"

Both pokemon went back inside their pokeballs, and Jim threw another ball out. A bull-like creature appeared.

"Ah, so you picked your Tauros," said Rocky, "that means I'll have to choose my normal type to make this a fair battle."

Rocky threw out a pokeball, and a sleeping pokemon appeared.

"So, your using your Snorlax are you?" asked the man, "Okay Tauros, use Ice Beam attack now to go for the freeze!"

"Snorlax, you know what to do!" said Rocky slyly.

The Tauros opened it's mouth, and an icy substance started to form. At the blink of an eye, it fired out like a cannon, right at the sleeping pokemon. Snorlax just slept there, and took the damage, and froze. The Tauros then at it's own will stomped it's front legs really hard into the ground, and split the arena in two. The Snorlax rolled over as if it was in no pain, still covered in ice. Then the Tauros once again, got mad, and let loose a thunderbolt from it's body. The thunderbolt hit the Snorlax, and still no effect.

"Okay Snorlax, it's time to unleash your bide attack!" ordered Rocky.

Snorlax then woke up, and stood on it's legs. As it was getting up, the whole arena shook. Then, the lifted one arm, and the ice started to swirl off, and electricity started to flow out, and earth started to lift up, and swirl around in a ball in front of Snorlax's hand. Then, he slammed his hand into the ground, and a beam of ice with electricity traveling through it, shattered the ground along the way. It hit the Tauros with so much effect, an explosion took place, and when the rubble cleared away, the Tauros was fainted, and in very bad shape.

"Wow, that was the strongest bide attack I've ever seen!" shouted Jim.

"Thanks," replied Rocky.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to switch arenas," said Jim.

"Okay," said Rocky looking at the mess of the boxing ring. "We'll use the training mats. Snorlax, return for a second!"

The Snorlax faded away, back inside of his pokeball, then Rocky threw it over to the blue mats, and Snorlax reappeared, sleeping once again.

"Okay, enough playing games. I call out Poliwrath!" said Jim throwing out his pokeball onto the blue mat. 

Poliwrath appeared. When he saw he had watchers, he started to flex showing off every single muscle in his body. Then stopped to look back at his opponent.

"Snorlax, rest off from your earlier battle!" ordered Rocky.

Poliwrath seized up his competition, then started to forget.

"Poliwrath, use a fighting move, now, any one!" shouted Jim.

Poliwrath just looked confused, and every move Jim ordered him to perform, he disobeyed, and just stood there wide-eyed.

"You gotta train your pokemon better," commented Rocky.

At the sound of that last comment, Poliwrath didn't want anyone telling his trainer what to do, and got his mean glare back on his face. He flexed one more time, showing off his muscles, then ran in, and pinned down the Snorlax. He then, with much strength picked up the Snorlax, and raised it above his head. Then aimed up, and let off a Hydro Pump from point blank range, blasting the Snorlax to the roof, then having it come down, like a 20 ton freight train. It came down with a ferocious quake devastating this arena, and ending up completely out cold.

"Wow!" gasped Rocky, "That was one strong attack. Poliwrath must have used an amnesia attack to get his special boosted up that high!"

Rocky threw out another pokeball. Out came Gligar! Both the Poliwrath and the Gligar were ready for battle, and anything could happen. They glared each other down, with an eerie sense like they were rivals!

-Chapter 4-

They circled around with a ferocious look in their eyes. Gligar was the first to move. It flew staright up into the air, out of reach of the Poliwrath's fighting attacks. Poliwrath aimed up into the air, and spit a Water Gun. Gligar wasn't expecting this, and got nailed. Flying a little groggy now, he heard Rocky yell.......

"Gligar, use the secret move I've been teaching you!"

At the sound of Rocky's voice, the Gligar obeyed, and went plummeting back to the ground with a high velocity.

"Poliwrath, watch out for the fly attack, blast your Water Gun at him if he comes close!" ordered Jim.

But, Gligar didn't come close. Gligar crashed right into the arena's ground, and disappeared into a hole. The impact between Gligar and the ground shook the whole ground, and split the mats into tiny pieces of land.

"Poliwrath, use a Hydro Pump attack into the hole where Gligar entered!" yelled Jim.

Poliwrath obeyed, but it didn't hit the Gligar. Poliwrath looked confused. He searched everywhere for the hidden Gligar. Then he got his own idea. The Poliwrath slammed his feet on the ground, causing a powerful earthquake. When the earth was well cracked, started to dance around. Even though they were inside, the roof was cracked from the powerful earthquakes. rain started to pour in. But before any flooding occurred, the sky got sunny outside.

"What the heck, use another Rain Dance!" yelled Jim.

The Poliwrath started to breakdance, and the sky became dark once again. A steak of lightning shot through the sky, but after a short drizzle, it became sunny again.

"Haha! Keep that up Gligar!" shouted Rocky down a cracked corridor.

Then, out from the ground flew Gligar. He was being followed by two more. Then, after those two, came another three. Soon, there were seven Gligar surrounding the Poliwrath. Poliwrath, trapped in the middle of Gligar and his double team mirages, looked very confused. He then sat down, and watched them.

"What's this Poliwrath? Don't let me down now! Get up and fight," yelled Jim ordering his Poliwrath around.

Poliwrath sat there, eyeing each Gligar down separately, very closely, and consciously. All seven of the Gligar raised their right claw, simultaneously, and dropped it to the ground together. The sun was shining brighter now, through the crack, but it started to get covered up. Slowly, the whole club was being thrown about by sand and wind. Nothing could be seen, except for glass breaking, and clunks from heavy objects.

Both trainers had to retreat into the back room of the club, where the Marty sat too.

"What have you guys done? You're destroying my club! It's gonna take a long time to clean this mess up," glared Marty to the two trainers.

"It must be a Sandstorm from my Gligar."

Outside, the storm raged, and the Poliwrath just still sat there trying to find cover. On the other hand, Gligar and all of his images, just flew around using a Poison Sting on anything they could find.

The storm slowly faded off, and there was only one pokemon still ready for battle. When Marty, Rocky, and Jim went outside to inspect everything, there was Gligar, sitting in a chair, and waiting anxiously for it's trainer. Poliwrath was lying on an edge in a deep trench of earth, knocked out from the Sandstorm, and foaming all over from a poisonous sting to the back of the head.

"Well," Marty said, "I guess I declare Rocky and his Gligar the winner."

"I agree," responded Jim.

"Now that this battle is over, let's help Marty clean this dump we made out of the club!" commented Rocky.

"Sure," replied Jim.

Jim, Rocky, and Marty, together with the aid of all their pokemon, excluding Gligar and Poliwrath, cleaned up all the damage that had been done to the club.

-Chapter 5- 

Later that night, Rocky went back to the pokemon fight club. There were only a few kids there goofing off.

"Where's everyone?" asked Rocky to Marty.

"They're all at The Backstreet Alley Tournament of Skill (known as TBATS). Did you forget about that?"

"Oh Yeah!" exclaimed Rocky, "I totally forgot. I need to get there to register! See ya!"

Rocky ran out of the Club, over to the Pokemart. There were tons of cars there. Rocky dashed around back only to be confronted by a whole bunch of people.

"Ahhh, late as usual," remarked Al.

"Where's the registration, I have to sign up!" Rocky said back.

"It's gone, all of the signing up has been done already," snickered Al.

From the rear door of the Pokemart, came a man, very tall and slim, wearing a belt with six pokemon. He was wearing sunglasses, even though it was dark out, and had a sweat band across his head, that lied beneath his spiky hair. He was wearing a black trench-coat, and Khakis.

"Who are you?" questioned Al.

"I'm know by some as Sal, but I call myself Salvador," he said in a mysterious tone.

"The.... The Legendary Salvador?" Al stammered, and dropped his jaw.

"Yes, Go Mystic!" he threw out a pokeball, and Houou appeared.

Everyone looked, and flinched. Some people wiped their eyes, but the legendary bird flew across the sky so gracefully, that it made the moon shine like the sun, and lit up the alley like it was daytime.

"Return Mystic!" Sal ordered, "I have heard this was a big tournament, so I have decided to join, I want to put another precious trophy on my shelf."

Sal went back inside the Pokemart, and some people followed. A PFC Posse member, came up to me, and tapped me on the shoulder.

I whirled around, and he told me, "Yo, Rocky, I knew you were gonna want to be in this, so I signed you up. Is that okay?"

"Thanks a lot, Mark," Rocky replied.

An hour later, everyone gathered back outside in the cold weather. Salvador stood by himself, leaning up against a wall. There were a few girls though that kept on going over to bug him.

"Ok, here are the rules!" a stout man read to the crowd, " Number 1 ; There are no refs to ref the battle. Only extreme rules will take place. Number 2 ; No cheating will be permitted, if you see someone cheat, report it to me instantly. Number 3 ; Pokemon battles only, do not get in fights with the trainers here. If you want to, go somewhere else. And, number 4 ; if you disobey any of these rules, you will be disqualified from this tournament. Also, These will be 3 verse 3 battles up unto the semi-finals, and finals. The Semi-finals will be 4 verse 4 pokemon battles, and the finals will be a 6 verse 6 battle. If you switch a pokemon during the match, it'll be considered a faint to that pokemon. Only one pokemon per person is allowed to be playing at a time. We will have judges set up around here, just incase you have to report and illegal incident. Let the games Begin....." The man read on about the pairings, but Rocky didn't tune in until his name came up. "Rocky verses Janet, in arena one!" it was read.

Rocky and Janet both set themselves up in arena one. This arena's corners were marked by trash cans with fire blazing in them. Janet herself, was tomboy looking. She wore her clothes hanging, and a shirt too long for her. She had a ball-cap on backwards, and wore no make-up.

"I will choose my pokemon first, go Scizor!" she said

"Ok, you're using Scizor, so I will use Sneasel," I answered.

We both through out our pokemon, and they both came out pumped. Sneasel glared down the Scizor, and Scizor was preparing with a Sword's Dance attack.

"Sneasel, Ice Beam!" Rocky commanded.

"Scizor, counter that with a Sword's Dance attack to send it right back at him." she answered.

A white aura glowed in front of the Sneasel, and the Scizor just waited. The aura turned into a ball, then blasted as a beam. The scizor winded up, and hit it back. The beam hit the ground, and BOOM, a flash of white light covered the arena. The fire went out, and it beacame very chilly in the arena. Nothing could be seen except for white snow blasting around everywhere. The snow cleared, and both pokemon were frozen to their last position. The arena's ground was icy, and coated in a layer of snow. The only thing on the playing field seen to be moving was loose snow blowing gently around. Sneasel's hand then started to glow an eerie red color. The ice started to melt away. On the other side of the arena, Scizor started to hack away at his ice with a Fury Cutter. Sneasel was the first one released from his ice, and let out a loud yelp. Rattatas started to come from behind an old dumpster. Some more Sneasel came out from inside the dumpster. Even a Raticate came running onto the playing field. All the pokemon looked at the Scizor, who was now out of the ice. All of the pokemon ran in at once, and tackled the Scizor to the ground. Scizor was hacking furiously at the pokemon, doing everything it could, but it was pinned to the ground. Rocky's Sneasel came behind the pack of ferocious rodents, and both fists started to glow red again. The other pokemon backed up, and ran back to where they were earlier. The Scizor got up badly bruised, and grasped the Sneasel. He was crushing the Sneasel, to it's death. Sneasel, lifted his claw up into the air, and started to strike the Scizor furiously. Scizor's steel started to melt, and Sneasel was going to release a deadly blow, but Janet was quick enough to call back Scizor before all was lost.

"You're too strong," she said to Rocky, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to forfeit, and train harder for next year!"

Janet picked up her bags, and walked away back down the alley. 

Rocky headed over to the judge to record his win. Al was already standing there too with his confidence smirk.

"So you won too, punk," Al said to Rocky.

"Yeah, and I'm pumped to take you down!" Rocky dissed back.


End file.
